The truth about AxLxB
by KxLxBB
Summary: L and B have found each other. Will the A incident stop B from loving L? Yaoi. Lemon.
1. Chance

Who would have thought? _**L**_ isn't only the century's greatest detective. He might also be the century's greatest lover. That's right.

_**L**_ is my lover.

_**L**_ is B's lover.

_**B**_'s _**L**_.

Of course, it isn't as simple as that. When we are with other people, we must resist the urge to pull out lube and do it right there and then.

They might not like it.

They might not like _**L**_ and _**B**_.

Just like they didn't like _**L**_ and _**A**_.

The first time we did it, _**L**_ was seventeen. I was sixteen. _**L**_ could drive. I could not. I wanted that freedom. But obviously he didn't. He didn't drive. He just stayed. Stayed on his cocoon. His cocoon. Now that I think about it, the Wammy house was a cocoon. A cocoon that holds millions of caterpillars. Not millions, no. Not thousands. Not hundreds either. We were carefully picked. And picked. And picked. Until there was one left. No, two. The original butterfly. _**L**_. He was already a butterfly when he went in the cocoon. He was special. When he went out of the cocoon he was a.. A new breed of animal. But then he wasn't out of the cocoon yet. Like _**A**_ wasn't out of the cocoon.

_**L**_ was changing before our eyes. When I said "our," I meant the Wammy children. "Our" doesn't mean me only. I didn't know him personally. Yet.

He wasn't playing with the kids anymore. _**N**_ noticed, _**M**_ noticed. The _**M**_ with the goggles noticed. He was always locked up in a room, solving cases. _**L**_, not _**M**_. Never _**M**_. _**M**_ doesn't lock himself up in a room to solve cases. No. He's too busy following _**M**_. The _**M**_ with the goggles was like a dog. That explains the position on the bed. You see, _**M**_ and _**M**_ were in a bed together. The _**M**_ dog was in a doggie position, as was natural. _**N**_ just peeked. And he blabbed to me. But I was too busy thinking about _**A**_.

One day while I was next door to the cat-and-dog duo(I was hearing them), Roger said that _**L**_ sent for me. He said_** L**_ wanted to see if I was as good as he wanted me to be. I didn't care at that time. _**B**_ didn't care about _**L**_ then. Just like _**B**_ didn't care about the strawberry jam. Just like the Wammy house didn't care about _**A**_.

I was horny. As I said, it wasn't because of _**L**_. I was horny because _**M**_ and _**M**_ were doing it and I wasn't. Who could I do it with?

_**C**_ loves to draw. Her nickname is Lucy but there's an _**L**_ already so we call her _**C**_. She would draw me posing nude before I proceeded to fuck her. And I didn't want delays. Same with Sarah.

_**S **_was a math genius. She would calculate when she would come by measuring my erect and throbbing penis.

The _**M**_ with the dog already had a partner. The _**M **_with the goggles.

_**N**_ was too fragile for me.

The only one left was _**A**_.

_**A**_ was shy. I didn't know what _**A**_'s special talent was.

Anyway, as I was going down the hall to see _**L**_, I thought of images of him. How he would look like. I thought he was a fatty, with a big beer belly. And where there's a beer belly, there's beer. He didn't look like a butterfly to me. It grossed me out so much I almost puked. But then I was at his door. His room. His cocoon inside the cocoon. I thought about_** A**_. They said that _**A**_ was _**L**_'s favourite. I could see that. _**A**_ was always with him, sometimes helping him solve cases. I was jealous of _**A**_.

I could hear _**L**_ breathing. More like panting. He sounded like one of the _**M**_'s when they did it. I was worried. Was he in there with a lover? Should I come in? After 5 minutes I slumped back. I sat with my knees raised up on the floor. _**B**_ looked ridiculous, I know. But it helped. Helped make up _**B**_'s mind. I saw _**B**_ push open the door. _**B**_ saw _**L**_ sitting like _**B**_ just a moment ago. _**L**_ wasn't crying. No. _**L**_ never cries. He was just breathing loudly. As if he couldn't believe he was still alive. _**B**_ thought, "_**A**_ is dead."

_**L**_ looked up to me. He stopped. His eyes. No emotion. Just like when he was panting. His mouth showed signs of emotion, not his eyes. I always thought that whenever _**L**_ puts his thumb to his mouth it means he was holding in his feelings. _**A**_ never did this, I know. _**A**_ always tweaks the nose of the face of _**A**_.

_**L**_'s mouth curved. Upward or downward, I didn't care. "_**B**_," he said. _**B**_ didn't know what overcame him. _**B**_ went up to _**L**_'s big chair and sat next to him. _**B**_ assumed the same position he was in outside the door. _**B**_ thought he looked like _**L**_. _**A**_ would probably think so too.

He didn't seem surprised. _**L**_. He just slowly reached for _**B**_'s hand. Took out _**B**_'s hidden thumb from _**B**_'s tight, clenched fist. _**L**_ took _**B**_'s thumb and put it in _**B**_'s mouth. _**B**_ understood. As _**B**_ looked up in _**L**_'s eyes, _**B**_ saw _**A**_. Trapped. Blond hair blowing. Looking around, lost. _**A**_ was lost. _**A**_ was lost. _**A**_ lost. _**A**_ lost to _**B**_. _**A**_.

"_**B**_," _**L**_ began. I didn't know if he began or ended. I didn't know anything before I knew _**L**_. _**L**_ suddenly took my thumb slowly put it out of my mouth. We watched as a trail of saliva grew. The trail ended. My thumb ended. Ended in his mouth. At first he bit my nail. My long nails. I imagined them scratching _**L**_'s pale, fragile neck. It was almost as pale as his shirt. _**A**_ probably smelled his shirt. Gripped it. _**A**_ was lucky.

_**L**_ sucked. No, he didn't suck. He sucked on my thumb. _**B**_'s erection returned. _**B**_ knew now that _**L**_ didn't have a beer belly. "Bloody hell," _**B**_ said. _**B**_'s past image of _**L**_ didn't do him justice. _**L**_. Justice. _**L**_ loved justice. Just like he loved _**A**_.

_**B**_ thought of _**M**_ and _**M**_. _**M**_ and_** N**_. _**B**_ knew _**N**_ liked _**M**_. And _**M**_ liked _**N**_. But _**M**_ was jealous of _**N**_. _**N**_ was second and _**M**_ was third. _**M**_ didn't like being the third. _**M**_ didn't like bronze. _**M**_ liked leather. _**B**_ was gold. _**A**_ was platinum. _**A**_ wasn't a number. _**A**_ wasn't first or second. _**A**_ was just the best. Platinum_** A**_. PLatinum _**A.**_ There it was again. _**L**_ and _**A**_.


	2. Obsession

Sorry for the VERY late-and very long, I PREsume-author's note. Heh. Never thought I'd call myself an author. Anyway, notes. Right. Erm, I am fairly young-I guess-for yaoi, so if all of these scenes are too fantasy-ish, or if real gay people don't do these, I am really sorry. Bows head in shame But that would be very cool, though! (No offense.) Anyway, notes.

As you can see, I am pathetically attempting to hide A's gender. I mean, seriously! "A always tweaks the nose of the face of A?!" My excuse would have been that since this is in B's point of view, it's okay because he speaks like that. But I know it would be lame, so I just said the truth. (HA!)

In the first chapter, the point of views changed from first person to the third person. If you have ever read the novel, you will understand that B did that. So I didn't forget that it was supposed to be written in the first or third person. No, I did not. I only wrote what I thought B would think. And if that is overdoing it, deal with it. XP

A's identity is very shocking, I think. All the details are either based on the manga or novel. For example, I did not invent A's suicide. I did not invent Lucy(Was it Lucy?). I did not invent L putting his thumb against his mouth. I merely based theories out of them. Filling the gaps, if you will. Why he did that, when he started doing it, etc. I did, however, invent Susan. Sorry about that.

I'm also very sorry I made B a uke in the first chapter. Well, seem like a uke. If you like it as it is, then good for you. But I feel sorry for myself. Just because B is younger doesn't mean he should be a uke! Stupid, prejudiced me. So, I'm fixing that in this chapter. Huge grin

Since they're in the England(Anarchy in the UK! gigglez), I've ASSUMED they speak English. Not the American English. English English. That's why I put bloody hell in instead of shit and fringes instead of bangs. Smart, eh? I know I am. Huge grin again

Okay, the intricate details. When B sat like L outside the door before he was about to meet him the first time? L claimed that that position raised your deduction abilities by 40. Well, when B said it helped ,make up his mind, it was because of that. I know that didn't mean anything until I explained it to you, now, did it?

Anywho, on tho the next. When L put B's thumb inside B's mouth? It meant he accepted him as his heir. It meant, "Follow me," literally. My theory for B looking like L in the later years is that that was his only connection to L. It's the only thing that links him to L.

The trail of saliva? I know it wasn't necessary. But I have a fetish for that. Deal with it.

I am also VERY mistaken when "B" said that the first time they did it, he was sixteen and L was seventeen. Now, I don't know when B was born. So I don't know L's and his age gap. But I realize that it should have been wider. Say, him fourteen and L the same? I don't know. The only explanation for the wider gap is: Wammy House got CHILDREN from all over the world after Watari discovered L and L was, at that time.. 8. Oh. Well, we don't know if Watari made the House IMMEDIATELY after he met L, now, do we?

That was not a rhetorical question. Tell me if there is any info regarding this in the novel or manga. Not those omitted Death Note fact books, PLEASE. If you don't understand the paragraph above, I understand. There's been a lot of confusion, but I'll solve that. Someday.

Well, after that lengthy author's note(AUTHOR! YAY!), here is the second (short) chapter. Enjoy!

--

After L sucked my thumb, he nibbled on my skin a little. It felt wonderful. I knew L never did this to A. No. He wasn't fascinated with A's thumb as he was with mine. I felt special. Even though I knew this was going to have to end sometime, I let myself stop thinking. Made myself stop thinking. Whenever I'm aroused and start to think, it flops down. Like a puppet on strings when it's abandoned. A puppet. Puppet. A.

He then proceeded to kiss my neck. I wonder if I would have marks after. I would have to wear a turtleneck. Turtlenecks are for gay people. Wait. Was I gay now? I never liked guys before. Before L. Then again, who doesn't like L? M, the blond one, liked L. The redhead M liked L.

N LOVED L. But not as much as I love L. Not as much as A loved L. Not as much as L loved A.

He made out with my neck. He grazed his tongue over my neck, over the flesh. The flesh where I just scratched this day. Huh. My neck knew before me. Unbelievable. Hold on. A knew L before me. A knew before me. Why am I always talking about A? It makes me pissed off. But then again, it's because A was once obsessed over L. L was once obsessed over A. Hell, we don't know if L's still obsessed over A. All I know is, since I am now obsessed with L, it means I will be obsessing about A.

As L licked, I shivered. There was a tingle in my stomach. Tingles at the end of my fingertips. L's hair was also touching me, feeling me. I ran my hand through his fringes. But his fringes only. They felt so soft. The soft feeling combined with his licking my neck? It was almost too much to bear. Did A think of the last sentence before proceeding with the suicide?

His tongue felt so soft, like cotton. It felt so hot, from his tea. It looked so red. Red. I have never noticed red before. It seemed like such a common color. But now that color would change my views forever. Red – the color of Valentine's Day. Red – the fourth most famous color among cars. Red – the color of strawberry. Did A notice all these, too? The redness, the hotness, the softness? I bet A did. You cannot miss L's tongue up close. And A sure as hell saw it that way.

B was tired of L being the one in control. B grabbed the fringes he was holding just a second ago. Made them touch B's forehead. Forehead to forehead. Eye to eye. Nose to nose. Mouth to mouth. L widened his eyes, if that was possible. L's jaw slacked. A perfect opportunity for B. B pushed his tongue beyond B's teeth. Beyond. Beyond Birthday. What _**was** _A's real name?

I expertly moved my tongue and lips. Mashed all of his inside. He seemed more turned on now. I heard smacks and L's.. whispers? I concentrated on making him lose. Making him lose all power of me. I have experimented before. With Near, Mello and Matt. It was getting bothersome calling Matt the redhead M and Mello the blond M. So I asked them what they wanted to be called. Anyway, I started first with Near. We were bored one day. He was twirling his hair while kissing me. I bet A tweaked A's nose while kissing L. But wouldn't that just disturb them? I think it disturbed A. That's why A committed suicide. Not that A couldn't tweak A's nose. Something disturbed A.


	3. Near

This is a continuation to B's kissing experience with Near.

R&R, please! =3

----------------------------------------

He kept twirling his hair while kissing me. At first it was annoying. I could feel the presence of his hands twirling, but never directly touching me. But then he stopped, as if hearing my silent pleas. I opened my eyes, and his hand was reaching out towards me. No, towards my hair. He hesitantly caressed a strand, then began twirling again. I closed my eyes and felt every little tug, liking it. That's probably why he does it all the time.

I was shocked.

He had gone past my teeth, and his tongue was now touching mine. It wasn't my first French, no. But it was my first satisfying French. His tongue was so soft, and so small. I could probably cover his tongue with mine, protecting it. Sealing it forever. But I know I couldn't. Even though he looks indifferent, I know. I know. Even now he was thinking of Mello. Imagining I was Mello. Emotional, aggressive Mello. That was fine with me. Him wanting Mello, I mean. Not him not getting Mello. Matt was all about the sex. He didn't like Mello truthfully, not really. And Mello didn't like him like that either. But they could tolerate each other's presence, and that's why they're so close.

Speak of the devil. Mello came in and turned his back immediately, looking up and down the hallway. He finally locked the door. While he was doing all these, I tried to break apart from Near. But he was taunting me. I just continued.

He didn't know the person he wished me to be was here.

When the room echoed with Mello's loudly audible gasp, Near finally turned his head, shocked at first. He slowly smirked, his eyes full of defiance and challenge; a message. A message only the two of them could understand. Near twirled his hair, and Mello slowly unlocked the door. He turned back to Near, opened his lips, and hesitated. He noticed my lingering presence and shut the door behind him, never looking back. I could hear his footsteps, quick at first. But gradually slowing down. He finally stopped in what must be the middle of the hallway.

Near got off of the chair and played with his Lego. I stayed until he had built a box around him, completely concealing him. I went back to my room, thinking how tough it was to like someone you're not supposed to. It's not set in stone. It's just a silent rule. So silent it echoes.

-------------------

I wrote this before finding Stripes, a MattxNear story. That was what converted me to the MattxNear pairing, but it was too late to change the subplot.

I'll stick it in somehow, though.


	4. Mello

(I've got this stored in my computer for ages. Don't think I'm a genius who comes up with ways to serve the delicate audience yaoi, albeit crappy yaoi. 'Cause I'm not. =3)

Now _this _is B's kissing experience with Mello. XD

B is a little Wammy House man-whore, ne?

R&R!

--------------------------

_Mello was full of innocence back then. He was the first child to approach Near, a feat at that time. Even now. But Near was his first challenge. Near wouldn't hold a conversation for more than two seconds. When on the rare occasions that L was in the Wammy House, Near's eyes always followed L. Mello took an interest in Near's interest. When Mello casually (at least Mello thought so) asked why Near was so interested in L, Near just switched his attention to his ever-present puzzle. Mello was puzzled. Nobody had ever ignored him. Nobody. But here was this child, pretending that Mello was just another bug wanting to be ignored. Needing to be ignored._

_Mello couldn't bear it. He shouted at Near. The happy-go-lucky boy was gone. But nobody knew it at that time. How could anyone? Mello stopped, frustrated. _

_Panting._

_Out of breath._

_He stomped off, leaving the insults hanging in the dust-filled air. The first wave of insults out of many to come._

_That was how Mello lost his innocence. His big, shining eyes. You might not think that that was enough to take out his innocence, to make him this gloomy person who makes sex faces all the time. But you see, you don't know him. Just a simple push and he will give in. Frankly, I see it impressive that he still fights over the third position. But that may have been another long-term outcome._

Back to the present.

Mello was drunk. Just another night out with Matt. Another fun-filled night of drunken sex and drunkenness, period. They came crashing to my room, where I was conveniently night-dreaming of Near (who was suddenly forming into a pale-white dark-haired man…) . Without opening my eyes, I knew it was Matt. His nervous giggle was almost a trademark. Iconic.

"Shit, dude! Helluva weight this thing carrying!" said the fourth L successor.

He was lugging Mello around. Mello was in a state of nirvana. Transcendence. Matt went off to get him tea. I carefully situated him in the chair. Since they broke my train of thought (which was going someplace interesting…), I was horny. I knew I had to do something. But to take advantage of a drunk? I shrugged. To hell with it.

I shoved my tongue in his mouth. He stirred.

"Matt! We just did it!"

But it came out like: "Matt! Beh asht vidit!"

I licked the roof of his mouth. That shut him up. But not for a long time.

"Mmm, ey yayk yat." I broke off.

"Bloody.. You're fucking loud." A mere observation.

His eyes flew open. A hint of confusion, clarity, and then realization passed his face.

"B? The hell you doing, man?!"

I re-entered my tongue with more force than I intended. I have got to keep my dick in place. This time it was he who broke off. He laughed that come-here laugh. Or maybe it was just me.

"Shit. Near's setting me up, right? I knew I did something wrong. Didn't think this would be his punishment for me, though."

I was gradually losing my boner. I must keep this up.

"Near? What about him?"

"Stop this bull. I know Near was pissed off when I had to take off 'cause my other dickhead was calling."

_His_ other dickhead?

I found this rather amusing, so I just played a little.

"It was rather startling, though. You left poor Near whacking off alone."

He laughed. "That guy's got more fucking ego than I have. Ever seen him get pissed off?"

Why do you see Near?, I thought. I repeated the question, only this time out loud.

"'Cause I'm not fucking blind, man! Bloody hell!"

"You know what I mean. Why not just break the sexual attraction between you and Matt and go for whatever Near has to offer?"

Was I _really_ giving advice? Relationship advice, no less?

"Near?! He offers a stoned face whenever we do it! It's like he had fucking botox or something! He doesn't moan when I don't tell him to and yet… And yet he's as fun as hell."

Mello was in a bit of trance, but I couldn't care less. My boner was coming on again, what with the detailed exploits and all.

"What's with these rumours about him and L?"

"I respect L and all. Hell, I love that guy. But you see, Near has this obsession, almost infatuation with him. I can't really change his mind. Gets a bit confusing, though, when he screams my name and L's at the same time. And very demeaning, too." He frowns.

That guy's a fucking lunatic, I thought. But shouldn't this guy in front of me be more of a lunatic? Why does he tolerate this strange, almost creepy behaviour? I noticed that Mello didn't mention yesterday's… incident and so I kept mum, too.

"So you and Near really have a thing going on?"

"No, I am currently thing-less right now."

Non-existent God, did that guy know and love sarcasm.

"Oh. Linda was going for Near, and I told her not to. But.."

Manipulate, manipulate. I smirked inside.

"Linda?! That wenchy whore?! I thought she wanted _me_! Never left us alone.."

For the third in line to L's name, I thought it a tad unimaginative to use insults like those. Nevertheless, I found myself getting interested in conversing with this bothered lunatic.

----------------------------

And that was how the friendship between B and Mello started.

----------------------------

I _love_ B's thoughts. But I love Near's creepiness more. R&R!


End file.
